Gag Reflex: Or lack thereof
by poke-the-kitty
Summary: Third in the movie night series. COMPLETE, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, Toys, Yaoi Naruto Yaoi - Male/Male


I've been wanting to do another 'Movie Nights' and I still owe Blackwidina a fic. Then again I still own Admiral ShadowWolf a fic too.....I owe to many things to too many people. :sighs:

Ah well, onto the story.

XxX XxX

Naruto sighed, half draped over the back of the couch. He was feeling far too lazy to pull himself all the way over. His eyes were focused intently on the wondrous sight of Sasuke's finely shaped derrière displayed in front of him. The owner of the derrière was currently kneeling in front of the DVD player, inserting a disc.

Once everything was turned on and in working order he stood and shuffled backwards until his knees touched the faded couch. Sitting he half turned and grabbed Naruto's orange shirt, pulling the blonde over the couch until he was half sprawled over Sasuke.

"What movie are we watching again?" Naruto muttered sleepily, giving a half hearted stretch and squirming to make himself a little more comfortable.

"Anaconda." Was the smirked reply. The brunette pulled Naruto further onto his lap until the blonde's head was resting on the arm. Naruto gave a little huff as he was pulled along, feeling a bit like taffy before it's limber enough to be pulled properly. The blonde gave another little squirm to get himself comfortable again as the opening credits ran.

"You and snakes." The blonde grumbled as the screen was filled with facts about anaconda's. One in particular caught Sasuke's eye and he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. He wondered how to go about this...he did remember one memorable movie night where the blonde had simply....but that was in that past. And Uchiha Sasuke didn't care much for the past, after all. Life only goes one way.

"Anacondas can regurgitate their food and save it for another time." He mumbled before another line popped up on the screen, this one more interesting then the last. "Anacondas can swallow near anything." Naruto gave a light chuckle as he shifted again, before sighing and waiting for the movie to start.

"I can do the same thing." Sasuke smirked as blue eyes suddenly focused on him.

"What?" Rather then clarify on his point Sasuke simply put his attention into unzipping Naruto's bright orange pants.

"Lift your hips." The blonde blinked at the strange order, lifting his hips so Sasuke could slide the fabric down his thighs aways, the fabric tangled around tan legs, effectively trapping Naruto in his position.

"And pay attention to the movie."

XxX XxX

Plump pink lips parted, Naruto's breath coming in panted sobs as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. Every few seconds the sensations would become a little too insense and his eyes would snap shut, back arching and legs trembling.

The movie was only halfway done, Naruto wasn't sure if he would be able to last the rest of it. This torture had been going on for what seemed like years. The smooth pale mouth wrapped around the most sensitive portion of him curved, teeth barely dragging at the skin. The sensations created from that had mewling sounds coming from his throat unchecked. Even if he'd wanted to keep silent he wouldn't have been able to.

It wasn't just Sasuke's mouth around his throbbing cock, it was also that evil, evil toy the Uchiha had bought on his last mission to Rock country. A long oval stone that had been polished and shaped into a phallus. It had a small portion on the top that would vibrate when chakra was pushed into it. The vibrating part of the stone phallus was currently lodged against his prostate, though it was pulled away every now and then to keep the blonde from crashing over the edge of oblivion before the movie was finished.

Suction was increased, and the stone phallus wiggled, digging into that sensitive bundle of nerves lodged deep inside Sasuke's favorite part of the blonde. Tan hips shimmied, trying to get away from the intense feelings, and at the same time, trying to get closer.

Naruto's hips arched again, his mouth opening and closing like a dying fish. His eyes were jammed shut and his hands were clenched into the cushions as if to hold onto his sanity for a few more minutes.

"Sa-suke." he panted brokenly. "Sto-stop." Another keening wail and a spine tingling suck. Naruto could feel tears threatening to pour down his cheeks from the sensations coursing through his body. The brunette lifted his head, giving Naruto a moment of respite from one end while he looked over his favorite person. The stone phallus was swiveled for a moment before being pushed hard into Naruto's prostate, the blonde saw stars, arching his hips and near screaming.

"Dobe." The word was soft, a pet name rather then an insult. "If we have to rewatch this movie....it'll make what's happening now pale in comparison. You won't have a voice from all the screaming you'll be doing."

"I can't....I can't, please." The blonde was sobbing now, his hands clawing whatever they could touch, and he wasn't quite sure what he was even begging for. Those pale lips curved into a sadistic smirk, Sasuke bent back over and swallowed Naruto down to the root. Those years he'd spent with Orochimaru had paid off as the brunette had NO GAG REFLEX.

The stone phallus stayed where it was, and it took only a few seconds of stimulation from Sasuke's throat muscles swallowing, his tongue running along the vein on the underside of Naruto's shaft and then everything Sasuke had been doing for the past forty-five minutes caught up with the blonde. His spine arched so hard he could feel it popping, his extremities went numb.

He couldn't see, he couldn't breath. And he didn't care, the pleasure jolting through his system was too intense. He could faintly hear someone screaming, though it didn't register that it was him. It felt like hours before his mind simply stopped. Body falling limp across Sasuke's lap.

The brunette smirked as he gently pulled the stone phallus from Naruto's twitching canal, bringing his mouth off of his second favorite part of Naruto and rubbing a hand across the blonde's stomach. Collecting some of the cum that had splattered across the tan skin from the blonde's mind blowing, if the screams had been any sort of signal, orgasm. It was the first time Naruto had actually passed out during sex, normally he'd just wear himself out and fall asleep a few minutes later.

Sasuke wasn't at all worried about his blonde, and after grabbing the towel he kept hidden in the cushions for such an occasion as couch sex and cleaning off Naruto he turned his attention back to the movie. No sense in wasting the last half hour of the film when the deep even breaths Naruto was taking signaled he was probably going to be out for the next few hours.


End file.
